A Thousand Years
by Chibi Mizu Tenshi
Summary: What to say?? This is just something that poped up in my mind. I can't think of anything else to say....finals have killed all of my rational thoughts!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ~ I do not own it, even though ~ I would wait for all of time ~ Just to say that Yami's mine!!!! (I also don't own Dr.Seuss or the song "A Thousand Years" by Sting. Though I do suggest everyone listens to it. It's great!)  
  
Author note: OK, here's the deal. I wrote this thinking that this is a Yami/Anzu romance. But as chance would have it, I have no names in here so it can really be anyone who was reborn. In other words, this can be about whatever your pretty little mind feels like making it….I aim to please all ^_^ Now….on with the fic!!!!  
  
"A Thousand Years"  
  
  
  
"A thousand years, a thousand more,  
  
A thousand times a million doors to eternity"  
  
For a millennia, I have been trapped away. Away from the world. Away from my life. Away from you. I waited patiently, knowing that someday I'd be with you again.  
  
"I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times  
  
An endless turning stairway climbs  
  
To a tower of souls "  
  
When I finally found you, your memory of our time together was lost. Yet I still ached and yearned to be with you. Your soul had passed through time and space, blindly fighting for our love to be reunited. A love that you remember nothing of.  
  
"If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars,  
  
The towers rise to numberless floors in space"  
  
Nevertheless, I will continue to strive for our love. A love that no one, no matter how hard they try, can suppress.  
  
"I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,  
  
A million names but only one truth to face"  
  
Secretly, I cry myself to sleep. No one sees the torment I endure everyday. Watching and waiting for you to remember. You keep me alive, with a cryptic truth that only I know.  
  
"A million roads, a million fears  
  
A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty"  
  
Sometimes I wonder if this is all worth it. Is all this pain worth the wait? You're happy now. I watch you go on with your new life. Do I deserve to be with you?  
  
"I could speak a million lies, a million songs,  
  
A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time"  
  
How could fate have turned out so wrong. A mistake in the delicate balance of time. I ask myself again and again, 'would you still love me?'  
  
"But if there was a single truth, a single light  
  
A single thought, a singular touch of grace"  
  
But I see the truth. Your presence is like a spark of life. Giving me the strength to continue. To strive for our love. For you.  
  
"Then following this single point , this single flame,  
  
The single haunted memory of your face"  
  
I can't let go. Not now. Not after all that we have been through, all that we do now, and all that is to come. My love for you still burns brighter then ever.  
  
"I still love you  
  
I still want you"  
  
"A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves  
  
Like galaxies in my head"  
  
The mystery of our past continues to haunt our present. Trying to stop our love, our unseen enemy, but it shall not prevail. I will fight it…and win.  
  
"I may be numberless, I may be innocent  
  
I may know many things, I may be ignorant"  
  
I play the game of fate believing that I will win.  
  
"Or I could ride with kings and conquer many lands  
  
Or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands"  
  
I now stand stronger than any pharaoh ever has, playing the games of the shadow realm. I've never lost before, and I won't lose you.  
  
"I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times  
  
Reborn as fortune's child to judge another's crimes"  
  
The fight has begun. The enemy unleashing attack after attack. Killing off my warriors, my fighting sprit. Yet, as fate has dealt my deck, I am able to reborn the spirit and continue on.  
  
"Or wear this pilgrim's cloak, or be a common thief  
  
I've kept this single faith, I have but one belief"  
  
Our enemies have come and gone. I continue to fight them. Keeping in the back of my mind the only truth in my life.  
  
"I still love you  
  
I still want you"  
  
"A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves  
  
Like galaxies in my head"  
  
The battle's over. You've cheered me on. Yet you cheer not for our love, but for what we have become.  
  
"On and on the mysteries unwind themselves  
  
Eternities still unsaid"  
  
I will never give up. I will continue to fight, continue to yearn, continue to live, till you remember our love. A love that will someday be known to all. And I will stand by your side, waiting and watching:  
  
"'Til you love me" 


End file.
